


Happy Mothers Day

by Trekkele



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Jim, BAMF Winona Kirk, Gen, Rude - Freeform, Winona Kirk was a good mom fight me, Winona Kirks A+ parenting, and george just upped and died like that, card carrying member of the Winona Kirk was a Good Mom Association, do you have any idea how hard raising children on your own is?, for mothers day, nonironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: Sam brings home a card made with replicated paper and glitter that drips all over the floor. Jim doesn’t know why Mom looks so happy, so he goes back to chewing his peach.





	Happy Mothers Day

**Author's Note:**

> I love Winona Kirk. Don't try and change my mind.
> 
> Also, I own nothing at all, in this fic or any others.

Two.

Sam brings home a card made with replicated paper and glitter that drips all over the floor. Jim doesn’t know why Mom looks so happy, so he goes back to chewing his peach.

Five.

The teacher shows them how to make paper flowers. By the time she finishes showing the class for the third time, he has a small bouquet in engineering red on his little desk, stacked neatly in the corner as he pours glitter over another one.

Mom looks really happy over the holovid that night when he shows her, and promises to have a special vase ready in her room the next time she’s on leave.

Nine.

He calls her five minutes early that night and tells her he wants to be an engineer like her, because she’s awesome and much smarter than anyone in Riverside.

She laughs and wants to know if thats before or after he becomes a space pirate.

Sixteen.

He buys her dinner and tells her about the college courses he’s been taking. They don’t discuss a lot of things, but they’re laughing when they order dessert.

Nineteen.

They review his thesis together over chinese takeout and red wine. She teases him because he’s still technically underage, and he reminds her that she gave him his first beer when he was twelve.

Twenty-Three.

He has an exam the next day. He takes her out to dinner and gives her a red and gold bouquet made out paper flowers and glitter.

She still has the first one he made, tucked away somewhere safe.

Twenty-Five.

He makes it home alive. She cries for the time in years and laughs when he frantically starts apologizing.

“I could never ask you to be something your not Jimmy-boy”

**I*I*I**

In his first (and only) public interview following the Narada Incident, Captain James T. Kirk is asked who inspired him, to be the man he is today. (They think they know the answer. They really don’t)

“My mother - she never told us who we should be.

When I was nine, I wanted to be an engineer. Couple of weeks later, that changed to being a professional baseball player. Whenever I changed my mind, all she would say was - Alright. So how are we going to make that happen? She simply pointed out the options and let us figure it out. Gave us time to build ourselves.

It would have been easy, after the Kelvin, to just give up. Single Mom, two kids. I don’t think anyone expected us to get this far. But she refused to give an inch, refused to let tragedy define our family. She’s taught me what strength is, over and over. To me, she’s everything StarFleet could be.

I owe her everything “

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mothers Day!
> 
> cross posted on tumblr.


End file.
